


Gobblepot Halloween Challenge - 2018

by CobblepotsComfort



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Halloween Challenge, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort
Summary: This is just my way of using all the prompts to summarise Oswald and  Jim's love story!





	Gobblepot Halloween Challenge - 2018

Gobblepot Halloween 2018

****

It was like Candy from a baby!

Those damn Vampires tried to take him down - but, he had worked his

Magic on them, as usual!

He had Thundered along, riding roughshod over them and their ridiculous proposal!

He had been so devastated when his little Spider woman had left him.  He had thought that he would never be able to deal with the 

Free Space she had left him with.

She was still Haunting him.

The autumn Leaves had fallen and still there was no news of her, even though he had enlisted the help of his good friend - and now, precious fiance - Jim.

He remembered the bad times when Jim had the tetch Virus and he had called him a Monster - and Jim had agreed, picking him up by the throat and almost killing him.    This memory had haunted them both, but most of all, Jim. 

Jim was also haunted by the recollection of his little Ozzy all covered in Blood that day he had nearly lost him to an assassin’s bullet - a bullet meant for him.  Ozzy had been ready to give his life, but Jim had not been prepared to let him die.

The Fog of confusion about his true feelings and intentions towards his little lover had been well and truly lifted - and he had proposed marriage to him as soon as he opened his eyes.  Now, they would walk under the Starlight together, holding hands and being so grateful that the terrible Void that used to fill their lives was gone.

Love now had no Disguise.  They had come out to the world and would never look back again.

They celebrated their love by dancing together beneath the Moon.  A Cop and a Kingpin, whose love would never die. 


End file.
